Naruto: A Christmas Story
by Perv The Incubus Tenko
Summary: It's a Merry Christmas in Konoha! A time for the villagers to enjoy the season of giving and spending time with others. But for others...its a time for them to finally give gifts to the one's they have feelings for. The Christmas season brings about holiday cheers and romance to everyone. And who knows? Maybe someone will end up under the Mistletoe with that special someone.
1. Uzumaki House

The sun shining through his window onto his sleeping face, the young blonde haired Jinchuriki opened his eyes with a yawn, stretching his arms out before sitting up in his bed. "Its morning already?" he groaned groggily, swinging his feet out of his bed. "Man, why couldn't the night be a little longer?" the boy asked before seeing his room door swing open, standing there was his red haired mother with a smile on her face.

"Morning Naruto. Merry Christmas" she beamed happily to her son, holding a spatula in one hand with the other rest on the doorknob. "Christmas?" Naruto groaned rubbing his eye sleepily. "Hurry up and wash up so you can have some breakfast" Kushina smiled, a blonde haired man walking up behind her with a smile on his face. "Hurry up son. Your mother made her special holiday breakfast so you should hurry up" he smiled at his son.

"Okay you guys. Just five more minutes" Naruto yawned before a spoon went flying through the air and hit his forehead leaving a red bruise. The smile on his mother's face looked more forced now and she now had a vein throbbing in her head. "Naruto Uzumaki, I said hurry up and wash up. That doesn't mean you go back to sleep" she said with her fist shaking, the spatula in her hand bending as she gripped it. "Okay okay I'll wash up!" Naruto shouted, holding up his arms defensively trying not to get hit again.

"Good. Now hurry up before the food gets cold" Kushina said before slamming the door shut, Minato following a few feet behind her. "Umm…Kushina, don't you think you were a bit harsh on our son?" he asked her nervously, not willing to be the next victim of her anger. "Are you saying I don't know how to take care of our son?" Kunshina asked, her eyebrow twitching as she looked over her shoulder at Minato who held up his hands defensively.

"N-no that's not what I'm saying at all" Minato said, laughing nervously as Kushina calmed down and untied her apron from around her hips before sitting down at the table. "Good. I wouldn't have to be so rough with him if he was a bit more self-disciplined" the red haired woman sighed before looking at her husband. "Well, at least there's no denying that he's our child" Minato smiled as he took a seat at the table.

"Owowow! Man that hurt!" Naruto hissed, rubbing the red bruise on his forehead as the warm water rinsed the soap from his body. "Mom's always so angry at me and dad for no reason" he sighed as he rubbed more soap over his sculpted pectorals, having gained a bit more muscle definition after all he's been through. "Well, I guess it's fine since she used to be Kurama's Jinchuriki" he chuckled, feeling his stomach heat up at the mention of the Nine Tail's name.

_You cheeky brat. Don't speak my name so carelessly _Kurama growled in annoyance, no longer restrained by the gates that held him back in the past. "Don't be mad Kurama. It's Christmas" Naruto smiled as he spoke to the Kyuubi. _I see no use in celebrating a day that's no different from any other_ Kurama growled in response, Naruto only chuckling at what the Kyuubi said.

Elsewhere in Konoha, the other clans and families were preparing for the Christmas festivities Tsunade and Shizune planned for the village in honor of the holidays. Stores and shops were still open and hosting sales in honor of Christmas, restaurants were displaying special meals they had specifically for the holiday season, and even the Ninja Academy was getting into the holiday spirit. As Naruto finished with his shower, Konohakagure was getting ready to host it's Christmas holiday festivities. And the day had only just begun.


	2. Uchiha House

"Sasuke! Wake up!" Itachi called from downstairs as he walked up the stairs of his household towards his younger brother's room, wiping his hands off on a towel. He was told by their parents to make sure Sasuke was awake and he was intent on making good on the promise he made to them. Sliding the door to Sasuke's room open, Itachi would arch his eyebrow at the sight of Sasuke already awake with a bath towel wrapped around his waist and another he was using to dry his hair.

"What is it Itachi?" Sasuke asked, looking over at his older brother calmly as he finished drying his hair. "I was coming to see if you were awake so you could eat your breakfast" Itachi answered in his normally stoic voice. "I'm glad to see that you've already washed up. But don't forget the Hokage is having a party for the village" he added on before moving to close the door before a sigh left Sasuke. "Something troubling you Sasuke?" Itachi asked his younger brother who only shook his head.

"It's nothing to worry about Itachi. I was just thinking about how different things are now" Sasuke said, remembering how things were prior to him and his older brother returning to Konoha. Smiling in agreement, Itachi nodded to his brother. "There will be plenty of time to reminisce over breakfast. Oh and I have something for you downstairs when you're finished. So get dressed little brother" Itachi smiled before closing his brother's room door. Chuckling and heading towards his closet, Sasuke pulled out a T shirt, black pants, and a black over shirt before letting his bath towel drop to the floor.

"Konoha…for them to willingly accept me and Itachi back so easily is difficult to believe" he thought as he got dressed. "Well, at least the fighting's over" he said before putting on his necklace with the Uchiha Clan crest on it before heading out of his room. Walking down the stairs before he could make it to the kitchen, a knock was heard on the front door. "Sasuke, would you mind getting that. I have to finish sautéing the tomatoes" Itachi called from the kitchen.

"Got it" Sasuke answered before sliding the front door open to see a smiling pink haired kunoichi standing there with a small box in her arms. "Merry Christmas Sasuke" Sakura smiled to the young man before she saw him trying to close the door. "Hey wait!" she frowned only for Sasuke to open the door once more with a smile on his face. "Just kidding Sakura. Merry Christmas" he said to her, glad to see she was doing better after all the time he spent away from her and the village.

"Is Itachi home too?" Sakura asked curiously, shuffling a bit nervously as her pink boots got covered in snow. "Itachi? He's home but why do you ask?" Sasuke asked her curiously. "Oh it's just I brought a gift for him and wanted to make sure he got it before I forgot about it" Sakura answered, her face slightly reddened as Sasuke's smile faltered slightly. "I'll make sure he gets it" Sasuke said reaching for the present in Sakura's arms before the girl stepped back nervously.

"A-actually I'd like to give this to him personally" she said, toeing the snow shyly which only made Sasuke's smile falter more. "Okay. I'll go get him" Sasuke told her as he closed the door before going to get Itachi. Moments later the door slid open, this time stood both of the Uchiha brothers, Itachi standing beside Sasuke wiping his hands on his apron. "Sakura, here for another visit?" Itachi asked the girl who jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"O-oh Itachi. Merry Christmas" Sakura blushed as she held out the present with a smile. Looking at the colorfully wrapped present, Itachi graciously accepted the present with a smile. "Thank you and Merry Christmas to you too" he said, neither taking note of Sasuke clenching his fists in his pockets and gritting his teeth. Since when did Sakura start giving presents to Itachi? Shaking his thoughts from his head, Sasuke turned around and began walking towards the kitchen without a word.

Seeing him walk away, Sakura's facial expression no longer conveyed Christmas spirit, but rather a slight feeling of sadness. "Itachi…?" she asked the elder Uchiha. "You're worried about Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "Yeah…ever since last month he's been more distant than usual" Sakura said, grabbing her coat trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. "He might seem like he doesn't care, but Sasuke cares a great deal about everyone" Itachi said before giving a playful poke to Sakura's forehead smiling.

"Mainly you. He just doesn't know how to go about acting upon those feelings. Give him some time and I'm sure he will come around" he smiled before moving to close the door before stopping to look at Sakura. "Have you not gotten Sasuke a girft?" he asked her before seeing her blush madly. "I-I have but I'm waiting to give him his gift" she said, bringing a soft chuckle from Itachi who decided not to pry. "Well, I'm sure he will enjoy it. Whatever it is. Hopefully I'll get to see you at the Christmas festivities" he smiled.

"Yeah…" Sakura said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly before watching Itachi slide the door close. Looking down at her boots, Sakura smiled to herself. "So Saauke is shy?" she thought smiling, rather glad at the information Itachi had just given her. "I'll get to him at the party" she said to herself before walking off smiling.


	3. Hyuga Household

"Naruto…n-no we can't! What if Father finds out?" Hinata moaned sleepily, having the most pleasant of dreams while her cousin stood next to her bed, his arms crossed over his chest with a smile on his face. Normally, Neji would be livid about Hinata having such dreams about Naruto, but after everything they've been through it only seem natural that she dream about the one her heart longed for. He for one had no objections to her having feelings for Naruto. In fact, he was glad she had someone that made her push herself to new heights.

"N-Naruto we can't…not on Neji's bed…" Hinata continued to moan, one that made her cousin's eyebrow twitch in irritation. "Lady Hinata, just what exactly are you dreaming about?" he asked himself before channeling a small amount of chakra to the tip of his finger before flicking Hinata's forehead. Almost instantly after doing so, Neji watched as Hinata shot up holding her head crying in pain before looking at him.

"N-Neji that hurt!". Shaking his head at the heiress, Neji would only sigh at her statement before looking away. "Lady Hinata, while I respect your freedom to dream of what you wish, please keep in mind that you have an image to uphold as the heiress to the Hyuga Clan" he spoke in a stoic voice trying not to seem rude. "What do you mean?" Hinata asked before noticing one side of her chest felt colder than the other. Looking down, Hinata's face quickly reddened as she saw her breast sticking out of her kimono and quickly covered it stammering.

"Honestly Lady Hinata, you should be more mindful of yourself" Neji said before walking towards the door calmly. After he left, Hinata looked down at her chest blushing and feeling a bit nervous. "Does Naruto like girls with big chests? What if he doesn't?" she thought to herself in concern.

**_In Hinata's mind…_**

**_"N-Naruto…there's something I want to tell you" Hinata blushed shyly before seeing Naruto turn his back to her coldly._**

**_"Save it. A woman with breasts like your will only slow me down. You're joking if you think I could ever like a girl like you" Naruto said before Sakura walked up to him smiling. "Why do you think I chase after Sakura? Her chest is smaller and so much cuter than your giant melons" he said before leaning in to kiss Sakura on the lips…_**

"NOOOOO! NARUTO DON'T HATE ME!" Hinata cried out, her room door sliding open to reveal Hanabi and her father standing there both in their Gentle Fist stances. "Big sister, what's wrong?" Hanabi asked, looking as if she was ready to kill whoever angered her big sister on sight. Embarrassed, Hinata looked away and clenched her blanket in her hands before managing a smile. "N-nothing's wrong. I just had a nightmare" she lied. Both her sister and her Father both knew that she was lying, but decided not to pry.

"Then if you are away prepare yourself for breakfast and morning training" her Father said calmly before walking away, Hanabi remaining there before following their father to the kitchen. Letting her head plop on her pillow Hinata stared up at her ceiling deep in thought. "What if Naruto prefers bigger chests?" she wondered.

**_In Hinata's mind…_**

**_"Hinata! I can't hold myself back anymore!" Naruto growled lustfully as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's hips pulling her close, looking deep into her soft lavender eyes with passion and want filling his own as Hinata trembled in his arms._**

**_"W-wait Naruto! Why so suddenly?" Hinata asked, her voice trembling as she looked into Naruto's eyes._**

**_"I can't keep lying to myself! I don't want Sakura and her flat chest! I need you and your enormous love pillows!" Naruto confessed before burying his face into Hinata's chest, bringing a cry of passion from her…_**

Snapping out of her fantasy Hinata felt her heart racing in her chest and her face burning bright crimson as she cupped her cheeks in her hands shrieking in excitement and embarrassment. "If Naruto did that I don't know what I would do! My heart isn't emotionally ready for him to confess to me yet!". She couldn't help but feel her imagination running wild with thoughts of her and Naruto doing indecent things. Things that made her heart pound in her chest.

"What if we end up in bed? What if Naruto's a gentle lover?" she wondered.

**_In Hinata's mind…_**

**_Hinata held the sheets over her body nervously, her head turned to the side with her crimson face trying to hide from Naruto's loving gaze. "Hinata, don't hide your body" Naruto smiled, his voice breaking the silence between them as he took hold of the sheets Hinata held over herself._**

**_"B-but I'm not very pretty, and my body isn't like everyone else's" Hinata spoke, her light voice bringing a smile to Naruto's face. "But I want to see your body Hime. Your body's too beautiful for you to keep all to yourself" he breathed into her ear, finally able to remove the sheets from Hinata's body, gazing upon her flawless figure laying on the bed with him._**

**_"Hinata, your body is beautiful" the blonde haired boy smiled, his fingers running down her body and stopping just at her hips, watching the princess squirm under his touch. "Ngh! N-Naruto…do you really like my body?" she asked him, her soft lavender eyes looking at the young man who moved closer before pressing his lips against hers, stealing a passionate kiss from the girl as she pressed her hands against his broad chest._**

**_When he had savored enough of the sweet taste of her lips, Naruto's smile was seen as he looked into Hinata's eyes. "Your body is perfect. You're more beautiful than anything I've ever seen" he smiled. Blushing heavily, having tasted the lips of her lover, Hinata felt Naruto's lips press against her navel and felt a shiver run through her._**

**_"N-Naruto…please be gentle with me…" Hinata pleaded, her eyes showing her willingness to submit herself to Naruto as she felt his tongue lick her sweet nether lips, her back arching as a cry of passion would escape her lips…_**

Hinata couldn't help but feel herself burning up after having such a fantasy about the man she loved, and it didn't help that her body had become rather _sticky _from it as well. "O-oh no. I better go take a shower and get cleaned up" she said hopping out of bed and grabbing a clean change of clothes and heading to the bathroom, leaving behind her room and the _sticky wet _spot on her bed. "N-Naruto, today for sure! I'll confess to him today for sure!" she said in thought as she made it to the bath room and get ready to was up.


	4. Temari's Struggle

Kankuro chuckled as he watched his sister sleeping on her bed, hugging her pillow close to her with a reddened face. "Temari if you were half as cute awake as you are asleep you'd have that Nara guy eating out the palm of your hand" he joked before Temari's eyes opened almost instantly after hearing him say that. "Kankuro, what did I say about watching me sleep?" she frowned at her brother before a pillow would meet Kankuro's face, courtesy of Temari throwing it at him.

"Gosh you're a creep. Where'd Gaara go?" she asked, flipping her hair as she looked at her brother holding the pillow she threw at him in his hand. "He went out on an errand so until he gets back I'm in charge" Kankuro answered. "So that means get outta bed and get washed up" he said before watching his sister grab her steel fan from by her bed. "What was that?" she glared at hi, watching him step back nervously holding his hands up defensively.

"I-I meant he said I was in charge but I turned it down" Kankuro quickly corrected himself, laughing nervously when Temari released her fan. "Good. Now get out so I can get my clothes and wash up" she told him, her brother leaving with no questions asked. "Honestly, he never changes" she told herself walking over to her closet before sliding the door open and grabbing a change of clothes. "You'd think he'd change for the holidays and act like he's got a brain. But I guess that's what you can expect with guys" she said as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"And what the heck was he on about saying? Having someone eat out the palms of my hands?" she said before looking at her palm, her face burning crimson as she remembered the dream she had. "Wh-what am I thinking about? It's not like I like that lazy idiot!" she shouted, not aware that she was voicing her thoughts to the point she could be heard. "I gotta clear my head" she sighed before unwrapping the belt to her kimono and letting it fall to the floor, feeling the cool air hitting her bar body as she grabbed her towel and walked into the bath.

"I'm the Kazekage's sister. I can't be seen with someone like him" she thought to herself as she climbed into the bath tub, the warm refreshing water welcoming Temari as she sat down. "Why is it every time I think about him, my heart won't stop feeling like it's going to jump out of my chest?" she sighed, placing her hand over her chest before feeling how fast her heart was beating. "Am I starting to fall for him?" she wondered. "Well, it's not like he's a bad guy. At least he's smart and reliable" she smiled to herself before shaking her head.

"Wh-what am I saying? I can't be with him" she shook her head before sinking into the water. "How do I know if he likes me?". She sat up in the water and looked down at her breasts, deep in thought. "Guys typically prefer girls with bigger breasts right?" she wondered looking at her own, placing her hands over them before sighing. "I wonder if he's okay with having a girlfriend with smaller breasts?". She placed her hands under her chest and lifted each in her hand trying to get a feel for them. "I'm a C Cup. That's not…bad is it?" she asked herself.

"He doesn't seem like he minds when he's around me. But what if when we're alone he says something about them?" she wondered, her expression saddened at the thought of Shikamaru admitting he prefers girls with larger breasts. "But…what if he likes them smaller?" she wondered, her mood quickly picking back up. "But…what about…" she blushed, looking down at her parted legs and seeing the blonde patch of hair right above her nethers.

Gulping audibly, Temari moved her hand to where her eyes were looking before feeling the silky feeling of her pubic hair on her fingers. "D-do guys like hair…down there?" she wondered nervously. That was one of the places where Shikamaru, or and other guy for that matter, hadn't seen before, and the thought of having him tell her that he preferred girls to be shaved down _there _made her heart race. "But if I get rid of it, what do I do if he says that he prefers girls with hair?" she wondered, blinking nervously at the thought.

"M-maybe if I just shave some of it off, then it won't be so bad". Moments later Temari sat down on the wooden stool facing her body sized mirror. "Okay, if I shave a little off, then I don't have to worry about having him complain that he prefers girls with hair. And even if he says he doesn't like hair there, I can just shave it off!".

_In Temari's mind…_

_"Shikamaru" Temari sang softly, her body only clothed by the bath towel hugging her feminine figure as she stepped out of the bath smiling at the young man, laying on the bed clad in only his boxers._

_"Yeah?" Shikamaru answered before his eyes would nearly jump out of his skull._

_"What do you think?" Temari asked him, holding her bath towel open and giving Shikamaru a full view of her bare naked body._

_His eyes wider than dinner plates, the young man would soon find his nose leaking blood on comical levels as he fell back onto the bed, leaving Temari standing there with a victorious smirk on her face._

Gripping the razor in her hand, Temari smiled with determination as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Okay! If I can do this right he'll have no chance at resisting me!" she nodded assuringly to herself as she pressed the razor to her midriff and slowly began to shave down her blonde pubic hair, trying her best to make sure each move was done correctly.

Wiping her forehead, Temari looked down at the small patch of blonde hair resting just above her womanhood in triumph. "Perfect! Shikamaru Nara won't know what hit him!".

Elsewhere in the Nara Household, said young man found himself sneezing loudly as he rubbed his nose looking into space. "Good grief. Someone's talking about me" he sighed before yawning. "What a drag".


	5. Tsunade's Heart

"Lady Tsunade, the preparations are almost set for the festivities" Shizune smiled as she walked into the Hokage's room, holding Tonton in her arms as she saw the blonde haired woman sitting in her seat. Looking up from her paperwork with a slow sigh, Tsunade returned the smile to her assistant before stretching her arms. "Good work Shizune. With everything the village's been through, having a huge party was a great idea". Shizune nodded in agreement as she looked out the window, Tonton surprisingly calm in her arms, "Especially with the fact the other villages were kind enough to have their shinobi help with the preparations" Shizune remarked.

"Well, everybody but Onoki of course. Can't say I'm surprised with how bad his health's been after the 4th Great Ninja war" Tsunade sat back in her chair taking off her glasses and setting them on her desk. "Still, surprising enough the Raikage was nice enough to let Darui and Cee come here. Bee still is recovering after everything he's been through" she said running her fingers through her hair. "Still, I can't help but question how it's possible everyone's been brought back to life" Shizune wondered. "Whatever the cause of everyone's revival doesn't matter. I'm just glad everyone is safe" Tsunade sighed as she leaned back.

"But…I wonder why we haven't seen Lord Jariaya" Shizune said with worry on her face. "Sure he must have been brought back as well". At the mention of Jaraiya Tsunade's eyes lowered in sorrow. "That old perverted fool is probably off spying on women. What happened to him is of no concern of mine" she said, even when both she and Shizune knew that she was lying to herself. Deep down, she knew that she wanted Jaraiya to have been brought back as well and it tore her apart knowing that he wasn't with them.

(About a month ago…)

_"Lady Tsunade! Lady Shizune!" Sakura came bursting into the Hokage's room panting, trying to catch her breath as the two women looked at her in confusion. "Sakura? Is something wrong?" Tsunade asked her student, removing her glasses and curious as to why was Sakura short of breath. "You need to come look at this!" Sakura exclaimed after having caught her breath. "Look at what exactly? If Naruto is doing something stupid send him in" Tsunade said casually._

_"Its not Naruto this time! Itachi Uchiha is in the Leaf Village!" Sakura exclaimed loudly, earning looks of shock on the two women's faces. "Itachi…Uchiha?! Wasn't he killed when he fought against Sasuke in the past?" Shizune asked in disbelief. "Is it the Reanimation Jutsu?" Tsunade asked. "No! This time he's alive! And he's not the only one! There's a man that looks like Naruto and a woman with long red hair outside too!" Sakura shouted._

_"What?! It…it couldn't be…?" Tsunade said in thought as she stood up from her chair. "Gather the ANBU Black Ops and have them assemble at the village center! And make sure the Jounin and Chunin are on high alert! I don't know what's happening but we'll be prepared no matter what!" Tsunade commanded before hearing the chatter outside of the Hokage Mansion. Looking out the window she saw villagers outside making room for the people walking through._

_"So you're from the Uchiha Clan? It's an honor to meet you" a man with long hair and lavender colored pupilless eyes said with a respective head bow as he looked at Itachi Uchiha who returned the act of respect. "Please, the pleasure is mine. I have not met many people from the Hyuga Clan" he said. "Itachi?" a voice said from not too far away. Looking over to where he heard the voice coming from, Itachi saw Naruto standing there and beside him was a familiar raven haired young man he knew all too well._

_"How? Didn't you break the Reanimation Jutsu Kabuto used on you?" Sasuke asked, his widened eyes displaying disbelief. "Sasuke…" Itachi said as he smiled, walking over to his younger brother slowly, Naruto stepping back as the older Uchiha walked closer. When he was just at arm's length with Sasuke, bringing his hand up with a smile, Itachi gently poked Sasuke's forehead the same way he always did in the past. _

_"It's good to see you again Sasuke. And I assure you, this is no Reanimation" Itachi smiled before seeing tears fill his brother's eyes before pulling him into a warm embrace. Upon feeling his brother's arms around him, a feeling he believed he would never feel again, Sasuke held onto his older brother as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Itachi…" he cried softly, his brother holding onto him. "Sasuke…I'm proud of you. You protected the Leaf" Itachi smiled as he hugged his brother._

_"Well now, is he the only one who's going to say something to someone he hasn't seen in a while?" a woman's voice said from behind where Naruto stood, watching the blond haired boy turn around before his blue eyes would widen at the sight he saw. Standing there with a warm smile on her face, was a beautiful woman with long flowing crimson hair and beside her was a blond haired man with spiky hair resembling Naruto's._

_"It…can't be…" Naruto said in disbelief. He didn't feel any disturbance with his Chakra so he knew he wasn't under any genjutsu, and it didn't seem like a Transformation Jutsu. Feeling his heart ache, he watched as the woman and man standing there both held their arms out to him with smiles on their faces. "How long is it going to take for you to give your mother a hug Naruto?" the man smiled before watching the blond walk over to them with his eyes wide with shock and disbelief._

_Making over to them finally, Naruto found himself wrapped inside of arms he never thought he'd ever get to feel since the incidents with the Nine Tails and the 4__th__ Great Ninja War. "Mom…Dad…" he said, tears filing his eyes as he hugged them both, his heart heavy as he felt them both hugging him back. "Naruto. You've become a fine young man" his mother smiled. "We're proud of you son" his father added on as Naruto cried in their embrace._

_Tsunade watched this with a shocked expression on her face as she looked at the Hokage Great Stone Face, then at the man hugging Naruto. "Lord 4__th__?" she said in disbelief before she looked around. Itachi Uchiha? Minato Namikaze? Kushina Uzumaki? How was this possible? How were they alive? "Kakashi is that you?" a girl said, looking at the masked Jounin who looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Rin…?" Kakashi said before feeling a hand rest on his shoulder. "Kakashi…it's been a while hasn't it?" a male's voice said._

_Looking over his shoulder, Kakashi looked at the man standing behind him with a smile on his face. "Obito…? How…?" he said before feeling both of his old squad members hug him from both sides, tears falling from his eyes as he felt the embrace of his two childhood comrades that he hadn't seen in so long. Upon seeing this, Tsunade began to look around for a certain person that had died at the hands of the Akatsuki that she hoped she'd get to see. "Is he here?" she wondered, walking through the crowds of people looking around before she began running. "Kurenai…Shikamaru….it's great to see you two" a man said with a smile, both the young man and woman looking at the man in shock. "Asuma…?" Kurenai said with tear filled eyes before she hugged onto the man. "Shikamaru, how a good old game of Shogi?" Asuma smiled before his student walked over to him with eyes still conveying disbelief._

_"You protected the 'King' well Shiakmaru. I'm proud of you. There's nothing more I have to teach you" Asuma smiled as tears welled up in the eyes of his student. Tsunade walked past them searching frantically. "Please tell me he's here! If everyone else is revived, then he must be…!" she said, but her search was in vane as she saw no traces of the man she was looking for. Dropping to her knees, Tsunade felt hot tears fill her eyes as she punched the ground, leaving cracks in the ground as she did so._

_"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura said as she placed her hand on her teacher's back in worry before Tsunade would let out a loud cry from the depths of her heart, angry and sad that she couldn't find the man she was searching for…_

(Back to the present)

"If he shows up or if he doesn't shouldn't stop the preparations. Make sure that the preparations for the festivities are taken care of without any problems" Tsunade said as she tried to go back to her work. "Yes Milady" Shizune said before walking out of the office. "Jaraiya you old fool…where _are _you…?' Tsunade thought to herself, her chest heavy with pain.


	6. Girl Talk

"I-Ino I can't wear that!" Hinata shouted in protest, holding her hands up in front of her defensively as she tried to prevent her friend from bringing the outfit in her hands any closer. "Oh come on Hinata! You want him to look at you don't you? If you wear this he won't be able to take his eyes off of you" Ino said trying to coax her friend into wearing the outfit. In Ino's hand was a short Ms. Santa Claus dress that stopped just an inch or two past the upper thigh and had a rather low top to cover where the woman's chest would go.

"Hinata if you keep acting shy you'll never get Naruto to like you" Ino sighed as she ran her fingers through her long blond hair. "Hinata remember this is Naruto we're talking about" Sakura interjected, holding her finger up trying to help her friend get an idea. "Naruto's very dense and isn't that quick to realize things. Didn't you say that you confessed to him when you jumped in to help him with Pain when the village was destroyed?" she asked her, Hinata's head lowering as she started fidgeting with her fingers, a bad habit she had when she was feeling nervous or when it was something to do with Naruto.

"Hinata, Naruto's the type of guy you need to give a big clue to and sometimes even come out and say things to him in the simplest terms" Sakura said, knowing the blond in question better than any of the kunoichi. "Wh-what about you Sakura! Shouldn't you be trying to impress Sasuke?" Hinata shouted frantically, trying to shift the attention from herself. At the mention of the raven haired Uchiha, Sakura's eyes looked down as her expression changed into a semi-sad look. "Yeah Sakura. Weren't you planning to use this as a chance to get closer to Sasuke?" Ino asked her best friend before noticing her change in mood. It didn't take a person with even Shikamaru's IQ to know something was wrong.

"Hey Ino! You mind handing me a different outfit? This one isn't my type" Temari called out as she slid the curtain to the changing room open, revealing the short kimono with the loosened top that revealed a good portion of her chest. "Another one? How many do you need to try on? Who do you want to impress so bad you're trying on all these clothes?" Ino asked as she looked through the outfits for a different one. "It has to be perfect. Otherwise everything I did would go to waste!" Temari said, moving her thighs uncomfortably as she felt a bit of a breeze. "Geez Temari, first you were saying you'd never wear something to impress a guy and now you're trying on clothes like you're some kind of model" Tenten scolded her rival, wearing her everyday clothes as she looked at what Temari was wearing currently.

"And Hinata you need to get a grip already! The more you stress over this the more you're going to feel like you can't do it no matter what you do" Tenten said shifting her attention to the Hyuga heiress who was standing there still fidgeting with her fingers. "Hinata is something wrong?" Temari asked the girl as she stepped out of the changing room. "D-do you all think…N-Naruto l-likes…" Hinata started, her face burning deep red as she tried to find the courage to say what was on her mind. "Does Naruto like what?" Ino asked, Sakura finally out of whatever had her down as she looked up at Hinata.

"Umm…umm…" Hinata said trying to find the words. "Out with it Hinata!" Temari and Tenten said in unison, making Hinata jump shyly before finally the girl found the words. Taking a deep breath, Hinata decided just to come out with it and say it. "Do you all think Naruto likes big breasts or small breasts?!" Hinata shouted, the rest of the girls shocked at her question. "Umm…I honestly never took the time to think about that" Temari said scratching her head. "I honestly have no idea" Tenten answered. "Well, considering the fact he's been chasing Sakura since we were kids, I'd have to say that he might prefer them smaller" Ino said before a vein throbbed in Sakura's forehead as she clenched her fists.

"And just what are you trying to say Ino?" Sakura said with almost a growling voice as she held up her fist. "I'm just saying that since he chased you for so long he might prefer small breasts to large ones" Ino said holding her hands up defensively. Hinata looked down at her chest with concerned eyes as she remembered her thoughts from earlier. If Naruto preferred small breasts, then he might never look at her if that was the case. "Innnnoooooo!" Sakura yelled as she chased her friend through the store, the rest of the girls besides Hinata looking at her in shock. "Hey Sakura calm down!" Ino said as she continued to run from the pink haired girl before she found herself stumbling over something on the floor, falling to the floor before seeing Sakura was right behind her.

"Innnooo…" Sakura growled, cracking her knuckles, seeing the blond haired girl trying to get away from her before Ino's pleading became a high pitched squeal of pleasure. "Sa-Sakura! Don't go just grabbing m-my chest li-like that!" Ino breathed, feeling her friend's hands fondling her chest from behind almost torturing her. "Umm…you guys this isn't the place to be doing tha-…Aaaaaaahhhh!" Temari squealed, feeling a pair of devious hands fondling her own breasts before looking behind her and seeing Tenten standing there with a smiling on her face.

"You let your guard down Temari" Tenten smiled as she skillfully explored her rival's bust with her hands, not too far from them Sakura was doing the same to Ino. "WH-what's going on here?!" Karin shouted in shock as she looked at the shameless display going on. "You're all women for peat's sake! Have some decency!" Karin shouted before realizing she had run out in nothing but her underwear, the girls all looking at her in shock. "Karin…that's some pretty sexy underwear" Tenten said, unconsciously still groping Temari. "I didn't know you were so daring" Sakura said before a devious smile spread across her face.

"D-don't look at me like that! You should be more focused on what you're doing here!" Karin shouted with a blush across her face rivaling the color of her hair. "I wonder who that's for" Sakura said smiling. "But…it doesn't make any difference how sexy the underwear is if you don't have the chest to make it work for you" Anko said walking in with her hands buried in the pockets of her long brown coat. At the mention at her lack of a chest, Karin adjusted her glasses trying not to lose her composure. "Breasts are a woman's only weapon you know. A woman has many weapons in her arsenal that makes her a formidable force to be reckoned with" she said, gaining everyone else's attention but Hinata's. "Such as?" Anko asked, obviously curious as to these "weapons" Karin spoke of.

Placing her hands on her hips, Karin smiled as she gave a flip of her red hair before smiling confidently. "Her hips for example. Think of how easy it is to bewitch men when a woman uses her hips when she walks, the way she stands, even when she's dancing" she said. "That is true" Sakura said before feeling Ino smack her butt, bringing a high pitched squeak from her as she tended to her stinging rear frowning at her smirking friend. "If that's the case even Sakura can bewitch someone. She's lacking in the chest but she sure makes up for it" Ino smiled. "Then not to mention what the woman wears to draw attention to certain parts of her body" Karin pointed out. "You mean how Sakura always wears those tight shorts?" Tenten said. Now that the girls thought about it, Sakura had quite the attire choice when it came to wearing something eye catching.

"Exactly. When a woman wants to make a certain person look at her, her clothes play a huge part. They _are _the first thing a man sees when they look at you" Karin smiled. "Then…" Sakura said before everyone but Karin all looked towards Hinata. "That explains why Naruto Uzumaki won't look at Hinata" Temari said. "She _does _like wearing clothes that hide herself a lot" Ino said now that she thought about it. "That makes sense!" Sakura said as she clapped her hands together. "You see? Women have many things that make them desirable. It's not just their chest or hips. Different assets can bring attention to a woman, and once she finds out it'll be easy to charm the man she has her eyes on" Karin said.

"I gotta say Karin, I always thought you were crazy but you've actually got a brain going to work up there" Anko said, feeling that even she had to acknowledge Karin's intelligence. "But…" Anko said smiling. "But?" Karin said, looking at Anko waiting for what she had to say. "…a woman's charm isn't always what a man looks for. Like you said, there are different things that draw men to women. Sometimes it's even something with their personality" Anko said. "When it comes to people like that knucklehead Naruto you've got to find out what makes him tick and you may just find what he wants in a woman. Obviously it must be something with Sakura seeing as she's had his eye for quite a while" Anko smiled.

"So if we want to help Hinata with Naruto, we've got to find out what is it about Sakura that Naruto likes" Ino said with a pensive expression on her face. "Something?! With me?!" Sakura said with a shocked look on her face. "Then it's settled! Let's give Hinata some help! When we're done with you Naruto won't stand a chance at resisting you!" Tenten smiled before grabbing Hinata by the arm, shaking the girl out of her trance. "Huh?" Hinata said, not having heard a single word of what was said between the girls.


End file.
